swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W05/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 01.02.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:20 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 02:57 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 04:53 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 06:10 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 06:47 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 08:54 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 10:08 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 11:45 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 13:54 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 15:47 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 18:19 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 20:30 Carl Orff - Carmina Burana (1988) Philips (FRO/GMH/LAT) - Première 21:30 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 23:56 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 02.02.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:29 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 04:16 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 05:46 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 08:28 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 10:30 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 12:32 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 15:11 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 18:14 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 20:47 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Odalea (1986) Master Class (I) - Première 22:14 Gioachino Rossini - L'equivoco stravagante (1971) Opera D'Oro (I) - Première 03.02.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:05 Giacomo Meyerbeer - L'Africaine (1973) Gala (F) 03:03 Gaetano Donizetti - La Favorite (1999) Decca (F) 05:33 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 06:38 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 09:11 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 11:37 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Didon (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 13:43 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Così fan tutte, ossia La Scuola degli Amanti (1990) Naxos (I) 16:55 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 17:55 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 21:24 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Il geloso schernito (1955) Conductor: Giulio Paternieri (I) - Première 22:17 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 04.02.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:58 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 03:11 Leonardo Vinci - Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 05:16 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (1978) Voce (I) 08:10 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 11:11 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 14:29 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 17:03 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 19:51 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 22:56 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 05.02.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:08 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 04:47 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 08:41 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 11:16 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:09 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:52 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 19:53 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 20:57 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 22:35 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 23:25 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 06.02.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 02:32 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 05:36 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 08:37 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 11:45 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Farnace (Paritur 1731) (1982) Agorà Musica (I) 14:16 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 17:25 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 20:58 George Frideric Handel - Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) - Première 23:58 George Frideric Handel - Giulio Cesare (1995) Astrée Auvidis (I) 07.02.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 03:38 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 06:12 Nicola Porpora - Orlando (2005) K617 (I) 08:13 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 10:30 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 12:35 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 14:37 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 16:53 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 19:16 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 21:42 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 05/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016